


Star Struck

by LamianLove



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamianLove/pseuds/LamianLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka and Blackstar haven't always seen eye to eye, but when he openly admits he likes her. She is happy, but when problems with Soul arise, She is lost on what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Struck

Maka's POV  

 Blackstar had told me to meet him at the outside the school, and it was taking forever. I was about to leave when I see Blackstar running up the stairs towards me.

       " Maka!! Wait for me!" He yelled. Something was off about him, but I couldn't tell what it was.

       " Your late.." I said putting my hands on my hips. I noticed as he stood in front of me that his face was flushed and he wouldn't look at me. Yet he was smiling.

       " Well at least I made it!" He laughed. I laughed as I hit his shoulder playfully. He looked at me and I saw that his eyes were watery like he was about to cry. I had never saw this part of Blackstar before. " Maka..." He began. His voice was off too.

       " Blackstar...are..." I attempted to say, but I was cut off by him pulling me into a hug. I put my arms around him as well. I figured that he was going through something. His grip on me loosened a bit and he pulled away. He was smiling.  Then he leaned foward and kissed me.

My hand began to twitch, but then I melted into the kiss. He pulled away with the biggest smile.

       " I had..to get that out of my system. I'm sorry."  He said as confidently as he could, but it wasn't fooling me. I could see the tears that he was holding back.

       " Blackstar? What is wrong?" I asked hugging him again. He just pushed me away.

       " Nothing can mess with a star like me! Haha!" He laughed. I smiled at his ability to hide his emotions and act if nothing was wrong. I reached out to hug him again. He gave me a wierd look, but he let me hug him.  " Maka..."

       " You don't have to hide it from me. I understand if you need to let it out sometimes." I said. At first Blackstar said nothing, but then I felt tears falling on my shoulder. I pulled away from him, and kisses his cheek.  I've always like him, but this showed me he could be emotional too. I liked this side of him. Our lips met again for a second, but then he pulled away and  I dropped my arms from around him.

       " Don't tell anyone. " He smiled.

       " I wouldn't dream about it...I'll see you later." I said before kissing his cheek and taking off home.

****  
  
  


BlackStar's POV:

I watched as she ran off. My body was frozen at what just happened. " I didn't know she...would do that for me." I mumbled to myself. I touched my chest where my heart was suppose to be. I had a feeling like my heart was going to burst. " YAHOOO!" I yelled!

       " Why are you so happy?" Someone said behind me. I turned around to see my partner Tsubaki behind me. She was smiling at me.

" You seem happier that usual." She laughed.

       " Haha! A great thing has just happened!" I said excitedly. Tsubaki just smiled, and patted me on the head.

       " Well that is good. Let's head home. Its getting late." She said.

Maka's POV:

When I finally got home I went straight to the phone and sat on the sofa. I checked the messages and listened.

       Phone: You have one new message. First message.

  Message: "Hey maka...you probally don't even know who I am, but it's Romeo. I'm coming back in a week and I thought we could catch up. See ya!"

I turned the phone off after that. Romeo? What was he doing coming back to Death City? I began to take out my pigtails when I heard a meowing sound.

      " Maka! Your home! " Blair said jumping onto the sofa.  

     " yeah. What do you need?" I asked pulling out the last rubber band out of my hair. There was a poof of purple and blair appeared in her human form.

       " No, but I was thinking about something. How was your day?"  She asked. That was strange of Blair to ask how my day was.

       "  It was fine. Soul and Kid were acting weird again." I said getting up from the sofa, and walking over to the kitchen. My mind was still on the fact that Romeo was coming back in a week. Why? He left about a year ago leaving his two partners here. Why come back now?

       " MAKA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Blair yelled.

       " Sorry Blair...what was it?" I asked pulling out stuff to make dinner.

       " Well your spring break is coming soon. Why don't we go to the beach or something." Blair asked? I looked at her and smiled.

       " I'll have to ask the others but I like the idea." I said.

       " Yay!" She cheered as the door opened and soul walked in. He sat down at the table with his hands to his face and sighing.

“ Hey Soul.” Blair and I said in unison.

I could feel his gaze on me. “ Maka? Can I ask you something?” He asked. I turned off the stove and turned around nodding. Soul had his hands covering his face.

“ What is it?” I said stepping towards him. He moved his hands and showed that there were tears running down his face.

“ ….Maka...What is your viewpoint on homosexuals?” He asked. This caught me a little off guard.

“ Well...I don’t mind. That is who they are.” I smiled. Soul smiled back, but then frowned.

“ Well what if one of your friends was like that?” He asked.

“ I’d still love them for who they are,” I turned away knowing where this was going, “ It’s not like anyone I know is gay right?” I laughed. “ Even if they were it wouldn’t ma-” Soul cut me off by slamming his hands the table.

“ Maka...I think I’m gay!”


End file.
